Pardon
by Kimisukiro
Summary: La suite de L'OS Tout recommencer. Mais quel était le secret de Théo ?


**Hey salut tout le monde ! Voila la suite de « Tout recommencer » demander par Temtarrane, TailorFox et Maddey (vœu exaucé !)**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 _10 ans avant la rencontre de Shin._

Théo de Silverberg était au chevet de sa sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Arianne, tu vas guérir. Tu ne saigne presque plus…

Théo posa la main sur la blessure de sa sœur, le sang coulait encore et un organe semblait être touché. Le médecin était partit et lui avait dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la nuit. Mais il s'obstinait, elle ne pouvais pas mourir si jeune… Il devait encore avoir une chance. Tout c'est passé si vite, il n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Il était trop loin…

-Je suis désolé Arianne… J'aurai du intervenir sur ces voleurs.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, murmura t'elle, c'est de la faute de personne.

Théo revoyais la scène, la bandes d'hommes s'approchant de sa sœur, commençant a la frapper puis l'homme qui semblait être le chef, sortit une dague et le lui planta dans la hanche puis se sauvèrent en courant. Théo courut vers elle et la ramena à sa maison.

En repensant à ça, Théo fondit en larme, Arianne mit sa main sur la joue de Théo et essuya les larmes :

-Théo… Mon frère adoré… Continue ta route sans moi. Deviens Inquisiteur et Paladin, vis tes rêves.

-Arianne dit pas ça, tu peux encore vivre, j'en suis sûr. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas… Jamais.

Arianne sourit.

-Tu m'enterreras a côté de Papa et Maman. Théo s'il te plait, ne te renferme pas, ne dépasse pas les bornes.

-Je… Je je t'aime Arianne…. Mais s'il te plait, ne part pas, ne me laisse pas ici seul !

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, dit-elle dans un dernier souffle. Sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans le royaume éternel.

Théo s'assit par terre, il tenait toujours la main de sa sœur, il pleurait. Il la revoyait encore enfant. Courant dans le jardin, jouant avec des épées en bois. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il criait, de tristesse, la tristesse se transforma en haine. La haine contre ses assassins qui avaient détruit la dernière personne de sa vie. Il donna des coups dans les murs, détruisait des meubles. Il prit son épée et sortit de sa demeure, il parcourut le village, sans un regard pour personne. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge, il trouva enfin la vieille cabane. Il entra en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, il vit alors les bourreaux. Le chef s'avança vers Théo.

-Silverberg, que fais tu donc ici, nous rejoindre ? Dit il en faisant tourner la dague encore sanglante sur sa main.

-Non… je viens pour ça. Il enfonça son épée dans le ventre du meurtrier, qui s'effondra sans un bruit.

Théo se jeta sur ses acolytes, les tuant un a un, dans chaque coup il y mettait toute sa haine, sa tristesse, sa douleur. Il laissa les corps sur place, essuya son épée et changea de vêtements qu'il avait dans sa sacoche. Il sortit de la cabane et rentra dans sa maison. Il prit une pelle et creusa un trou a côté de la tombe de ses parents. Il y mit le corps de sa sœur, non sans verser un flot de larmes. En rentrant de nouveau dans sa maison il vit au loin sur le chemin, la maréchaussée. Il comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient la pour lui, il rassembla en vitesse quelques affaires et partit par derrière, galopant sur son cheval.

 _Un soir au Cratère 12 ans plus tard._

Voila termina Théo, je ne suis jamais revenu dans mon village d'origine. En suite j'ai erré seul dans la forêt, enchainant petit boulot sur petit boulot le temps qu'on m'oublie. Ensuite j'ai passé quelques années dans un village ou je suis devenu Paladin puis Inquisiteur. Après j'ai rencontré Shin et je lui ai tout raconté. Ensuite on s'est rencontré et puis voilà…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Demanda Bob.

-J'ai eu peur… Que vous me rejetiez… Je suis un meurtrier… Dit il au bord des larmes

-C'était il y a longtemps… dit Grunlek. Tu étais plus jeune.

-Si ca ne vous dérange pas je vais me coucher, dit Théo pour couper court a la conversation.

Toute la bande décida alors de se reposer, car le lendemain ils se remettaient en route.

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la forêt, les quatre amis avaient chargés leurs chevaux et s'apprêtaient à partir de leur camp. Shin chevauchait derrière Théo et Grunlek derrière Bob. Après plusieurs heures de route, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit village. Quand Théo descendit de son cheval, il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. C'était son village, là où il avait vécu avant… non il ne faut pas y penser se dit-il. Il en informa quand même ses compagnons, après avoir attachés les chevaux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison de Théo. Elle était à présent abandonnée, personne n'était allé à l'intérieur depuis des années. Il entra dans ce qui était avant son havre de paix, la maison avait été pillé, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de meubles. Ils sortirent dans le jardin, Théo courut vers les tombes, elles étaient toujours intacte. Il remit quelques fleurs sur les tombes.

« Arianne… je ne t'oublie pas et je ne t'oublierais jamais. Désolé… désolé d'avoir tué ces gens. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu faire ça… Excuse-moi »

Après plusieurs minutes de prière silencieuse, Théo se releva et sortit du jardin suivi de ses amis. Enfin il se sentit libre, il lui avait enfin dit Au revoir.

 **Voila la suite de Tout recommencer, cette suite a été concentrée sur Théo en ne mettant pas le point de vue des autres. Donc voila. N'hésitez pas a laisser une reviews.**

 **BIZ**

 **Kim.**


End file.
